Change Sides
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new girl at school.Her so called 'friends' arn't who they seem to be. Sakura is in and now she wants out! Can a new group of Friends help her even after all her 'friends' have done to all of them? Find out! Sakura/? Worning: OOCness!
1. Best Friends

**Change Sides**

Sakura Haruno is new to Kohona High. Sakura has long pink hair that goes to her waist in a ponytail on top of her head. Some of her bangs fell to her face. Sakura has bright jade eyes with perfect skin. Sakura a little too trusting for her own good.

Sakura was wearing the school uniform. A blue plaid skirt with a light blue dress shirt and coat with a blue and white tie. For the boys it's dark blue plaid pants and a dress shirt with a coat and tie as well.

Two more years of this and Sakura would be free. This wont be easy on the first day because it never is. People always laugh at her hair and it's sad really.

Sakura entered the large brick school to the front office. Sakura opened the door to a woman with black hair and eyes. Her hair only went to her shoulders. When she spotted Sakura she smiled and introduced herself. "Well hello there I'm Shizune and I'm the secretary here. Who might you be?" She asked still smiling sweetly. Shizune looked twenty but she must be older.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura stated smiling back. Shizune didn't even mention Sakura's weird hair, which Sakura was pleased about.

"Here is your schedule. Also everyone is in the auditorium for a school meeting. I'll show you, ok?" Shizune got up from her seat and motioned Sakura to follow her.

When they found the auditorium and entered it. It was huge. The bleachers were packed. Only the teachers that were close to the door turned to see who entered. Some raised and eyebrow, some looked shocked and others didn't care. But no one said any thing. In front of everyone was a blond woman with brown eyes. Sakura guessed she was the principle. She turned to look at Sakura and smiled friendly.

She turned back to the students and frowned. "I'm very disappointed in you all. You know it is dangerous to pull a fire alarm unless there is a real fire. When the alarm was pulled you all acted like crazy people. You should know better you are almost done with school and the year is almost halfway over." Her voice boomed. She looked over all the students.

"Is anyone doing to admit to doing it or will all of you get consciences?" The principle asked looking over the student's again. Everyone was quiet not daring enough to speak. Til one boy stood up. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and was tall. "I did it Tsunade-sama. I pulled the fire alarm." he mumble loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Alright Naruto come with me to my office." Tsunade instructed turning to leave. The Naruto boy followed staring at the ground. Shizune walked in front of the students. "You may all talk amongst yourselves. At least until classes start." Shizune instructed. She turned and walked to Sakura.

"Sorry about that it's not new that Naruto got in trouble." Shizune said shaking her head disapprovingly. "Come on Sakura I wont you to meet a few girls that could help you out while your new." Shizune smiled again and lead the way to a group of 3 girls. Sakura followed behind like a stray dog.

"Hello girls I'd like you to meet Sakura Haruno. She is new here and I was hoping you would show her around and help her out?" Shizune asked the girls. They all smiled and nodded.

Shizune smiled and left Sakura with the girls. "Hello." Sakura said shyly. They all smiled. "Hey let me introduce us. I'm Ami, that's Karin and that's Kin." Said a purple haired girl that went to her shoulder blade with dim grey eyes. Karin has red hair long and neat on one side and the other side is short and messy. Kin has long black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the bottom of her hair that goes to the back of her thighs. She also has black eyes.

"We are going to be great friend." Karin comment kind of snob like. "Yes great friends." Ami said amused. Twirling a strained of purple hair between her fingers. 'Wow they seem really nice...' Sakura thought taking a seat next to Kin and Karin.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it's a little short. I'll make the next one longer! (Cheers in background) (Laughs and bows) Thank you all! Please rate!**


	2. Handsomest man on the planet

**Change Sides**

**A/N:Correct me if I'm wrong but does it go: freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and then Senior? Well if it is that then:**

**Rooky 9 plus Gai's team: Sophomore. (15-16)**

**Akastuki: Junior.(16-17) Please correct me if I'm wrong so I can change it. Please Enjoy!**

They all looked Sakura over. "Is your hair naturally that color?" Ami asked gently grabbing a little piece of her hair and swirled it around her long scrawny fingers.

"Yes." Sakura said smiling brightly. "Where did you live before you got here?" Kin asked moving closer to Sakura. "Suna." Sakura smiled again. They all nodded.

Ami dropped Sakura's hair. "Why did you move here in the middle of the school year?" Karin asked in the same snobbish voice like before. Sakura looked at Karin kind of like a kicked puppy. "Ummmm... I don't know." Sakura looked at the ground.

"That's ok, Sakura." Ami said sending a smile her way.

"Well, hmm... Kin. Who's the pink haired girl?" asked a male voice behind Sakura. All the girls turned to see a guy with spiky brown hair and black eyes. Standing next to him was another guy kind of hunched over with all but one eye showing, which is also black.

"Well Zaku, this is Sakura Haruno. She moved here from Suna. Be nice to her. She is our _new_ friend." Kin said stressing the word new out as if it had another meaning.

Sakura didn't think much of it. "Well hello Sakura. I'm Zaku and that's Dosu." Zaku introduced. Sakura smiled.

Sakura got a felling like something was wrong. Sakura wondered what it was about but shrugged it off when Ami asked Sakura something she didn't catch. "What? Sorry Ami what did you say?" Sakura asked.

Ami sighed "I said what is your first class?" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Umm..." Sakura thought. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her classes lists.

"Ummm... after my advisory with Kakashi Hatake. I have science with... Asuma Sarutobi." Sakura said not looking up while reading. They all shook their heads no.

"None of us have those class." Kin stated. Sakura looked down and nodded slowly. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Sakura jumped. Kin and Karin giggled. Sakura blushed.

Everyone stood up to leave. "Ummmm... Ami?" Sakura said nervously. Ami raised a purple eyebrow. "Do you know where my advisory is?" Sakura bit her lower lip and cocked her head slightly to the left.

Ami turned to face her. "Yes... I'll show you." Sakura smiled cheerfully. "Thanks!"

Both Ami and Sakura were walking down the hall when Sakura suddenly felt really embarrassed. Everyone in the hall even the teachers were looking at her hair. For stopping to notice; Ami got farther ahead.

Sakura scurried to catch up with Ami. "Everyone is staring at my hair! What do I do?" Sakura whispered nervously. Ami kept walking. "Ignore them." She said simply. Sakura nodded slowly.

Ami stopped in front of a classroom and turned to Sakura with a smirk. "Here you go and your science classroom is just at the end of the hallway." Ami said swiftly and was gone.

Sakura slowly walked into the classroom. 'Wow! There is... 7...5 students and... two teachers...' Sakura thought in horror. '75 students and only _2_ teachers!'

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Not even a minute later a white haired teacher with only one eye showing appeared. "Are you Sophomore or Junior?" He asked. "Umm.. Sophomore." Sakura answered shyly.

"Good! I'm Kakashi Hatake! Your Advisory teacher! Please introduce yourself to the class!" He said slightly gitty with a little orange book in his left hand. Sakura swallowed to wet her throat.

"Umm... hello I'm Sakura Haruno and I've moved here from Suna." Sakura introduced herself and gave a friendly smile. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Is your hair naturally that color?!" A kid yelled out of nowhere. Sakura blushed and lowered her head; nodded slightly.

The two teachers whispered to each other. "Ok Sakura take a seat next to... Itachi Uchiha. Itachi please raise your hand." Kakashi asked.

Then to Sakura the handsomest man on the planet raised his pale hand. Sakura blinked realized that she was staring. She hurried to her seat not looking at the perfect man next to her. 'This is going to be... interesting.' Sakura thought. Sakura snuck a peak at him through he hair that was on her sholder and had to look away quickly cause he was staring at her.

**A/N: Hello! Did you like it? If I made a huge mistake please help by pointing it out. BUT NOT IN A MEAN WAY! YOU MIGHT MAKE SAD! Just kidding! Please Rate and Review!**


	3. Four new friends

**Change Sides**

**Correct me if I'm wrong but does it go: freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and then Senior? Well if it is that then:**

**Rooky 9 plus Gai's team: Sophomore. (15-16)**

**Akastuki: Junior.(16-17) **

Sakura tried not to continue to look over but did so anyway. This time he was staring at the person next to him. He had long black hair in a lose ponytail and beautiful black eyes. The man next to him was really tall with blue skin and hair with gills.

To Sakura he looked like a shark but said nothing. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. Sakura turned to see a girl with blond hair that was in a ponytail that also went to her butt with some covering her left eye and blue eyes staring at her.

"Hi." Sakura said nervously. The girl smiled brightly "Hey! I'm Ino Yamanaka!" the blond said. "Sakura." Sakura said louder now. Sakura turned her body to face Ino.

"So your new here... where were you before?" Ino asked moving closer. "Suna." Sakura repeated. "Oh! Wait you already said that! Sorry, I was talking to TenTen... wait you don't know who that is! Sorry that's TenTen." She pointed to the girl in front of her.

TenTen had brown hair in two buns on both sides of her head with brown eyes. "Huh? What Ino? Oh! Hi I'm sorry! I'm TenTen." She said holding out her hand. Sakura reached out and took it out of reflex. "Sakura." She said when they took their hands back.

"Nice to met you Sakura." TenTen said smiling nicely. Sakura smiled back. TenTen turned back to talk to a boy with long hair in a small ponytail that was to his butt as well. Some of his bangs in his face with white eyes.

Sakura turned forward and jumped. In front of her was a tall boy with spiky blond hair with blue eyes. Three scratches on both of his cheeks. "Hi Sakura I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled; jumping up and down.

Ino growled "Back off, Fox boy! She's my friend you _wont_ chase her away with your big mouth!" Sakura looked back and forth between them. "I don't scare anyone away besides I can be her friend too!" Naruto yelled back slightly offened.

Ino stood growling. "Jeeze Ino calm your face... so trublesome." a boy with spiky brown in a ponytail on top of his head complained. Ino growled at him to. "Shut up Shikamaru!" He slammed his forehead on the table.

"Chill Ino! I'm not going anywhere." Sakura said confidently. "Plus I have no problem with Naruto's volume." Naruto had sparkles in his eyes. "I love you." He said. Sakura turned to him, "what?" Naruto's eyes widen. "Nothing!"

They could hear Shikamaru snicker still with his head on the desk. Naruto glared. Then ran to his seat four seats down. Between them was Itachi, the blue man and a man that looked like Itachi but younger with the same black eyes and shorter blue hair.

"Hey Ino?" Sakura whispered to her new blond friend. Ino turned to her. "Who is the one next to Naruto? He looks like Itachi." Sakura whispered. Ino looked at the boy before looking at Sakura again. "Oh! That's-" Ino was cut off.

"My little brother, Sasuke." Said a deep velvety voice. Sakura shot around to look at Itachi; startled. "Oh! Sorry about that I didn't mean to be nosy!" Sakura waved her hands in front of her face.

"No that's ok." He said calmly. Sakura sighed in relief. She looked at him. He was quiet for a minute before he cocked his head to the left, which was vary cute, opened his mouth to speak. "Itachi Uchiha." he said his black hair moved over his shoulder and on to his chest.

Sakura stared a minute. "Oh yeah sorry Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you." Sakura rushed. Itachi nodded. Just then the bell rang. 'Time for science...' Sakura thought she turned to Ino about to ask if she had science next but Ino was staring at her wide eyed.

**A/N: Hi! Did you like it? I hope so! Please rate and review! Bye peps!**


	4. The lunch room accident

**Change Sides**

**Correct me if I'm wrong but does it go: freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and then Senior? Well if it is that then:**

**Rooky 9 plus Gai's team: Sophomore. (15-16)**

**Akastuki: Junior.(16-17) **

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What?" Ino stayed silent till TenTen spoke. "Wow... your new here and you already had Itachi Uchiha talk to you... he's our friend so it's not new but you just got here it's just... wow." TenTen seemed at a lose of words.

Sakura blushed lightly. "Cool." Ino seemed stuck in the trance. TenTen pushed the girl to the door. "So Sakura what class do you have now?" TenTen asked. "Science." Sakura said.

TenTen nodded "Well I'll see you later." TenTen and Ino left the room. Sakura sighed and gathered her books and left the room. As she exited the room and remember that the Science room was at the end of the hall.

Sakura had to go through 3 more classes before lunch which wasn't hard to find. When Sakura walked in she saw Ami, Karin and Kin almost instantly. They were standing around a table with Zaku and Dosu. At the table were... Sakura had to get closer to see Ino and TenTen.

Sakura smiled. They were friends! Sakura started to walk to them but froze. Ami had just spilled milk on top of Ino's blond hair. Sakura's eyes widen. Kin, Karin, Dosu and Zaku laughed. Sakura's mouth dropped. Ino shot up. "You stuck up, Bitch! Get your head out of your ass! If not I'll be happy to do it _for _you!" Ino cursed. TenTen stood up as well.

Now was the time Sakura decided to come in. "Ami! What did you do?! Why did you do that to Ino!?" Sakura yelled as she walked over to Ino to inspect the damage. Just then the Uchiha brothers and Naruto came in. "What is going on?" Demanded the Uchiha brothers.

"It slipped." Ami said innocently. Sakura stared at Ino's soaked shirt. Sakura sighed then bit her lower. "Ino, I think Ami did it on accident." Sakura whispered softly. Ino's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "What!? It was no accident! Sakura! What are you saying!?" Ino yelled. Sakura flinched.

"Hey! That's right! Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto! Ami spilled in on Ino porously!" TenTen argued. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "I can believe that." Sasuke said taking off his jacket. He draped it around Ino's slim shoulders. Itachi stayed silent and just watched.

Ino smiled softly at him. Sakura had learned earlier that they were dating. "I can believe that too! Go on Ami! Be a Bitch somewhere else!" Naruto sneered. "Naruto!" Sakura said surprised. They all looked at her. "That was very mean! Ami is so not a Bitch! How could you say that!?" Sakura looked hurt.

"Well... Sakura it's true... wait! Sakura your friends with Ami?!" Naruto yelled dumb founded. Sakura glared lightly and nodded. "Oh Sakura you are the best friend a girl could ask for." Ami said sweetly.

"Sakura? I don't understand. How can you go around defending her after what she did to Ino?" TenTen asked as the guy she was talking to before showed up. He looked around and looked at Ino's shirt for a brief second before glaring at Ami. Sakura frowned. Sakura turned to walked to a cart that held eating utensils and napkins.

Sakura grabbed a few napkins and walked back. She handed the napkins to Ino and turned to Ami. "Can we sit somewhere now please?" Sakura begged. Ami smiled smugly at Ino when Sakura turned her back to them. "Please feel better Ino and I apologize to you for Ami." Sakura smiled softly.

Ino crossed her arms around her chest and was about to replied but Karin and Kin dragged Sakura to a table a few tables away from than before Ino could start.

"Hey thank's for defending me Sakura." Ami said sweetly and hugged Sakura quickly. Sakura nodded slowly. "Hey Sakura?" Kin started then stopped to look at Zaku. He nodded and smirked. "Do you want to be part of our club?" Zaku asked. Sakura smiled softly. "Sure. Umm... what do you do?" Sakura asked.

They all smiled. "Well... you'll see." Karin said in the same tone. Sakura looked down. Something was wrong and she couldn't figure it out. It had something to do with Ami and this club...

**A/N: So do you like it? Well sorry it took so long! Please rate and review! See ya!**


	5. Itachi's talk and the stinging pain

**Change Sides**

**Correct me if I'm wrong but does it go: freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and then Senior? Well if it is that then:**

**Rooky 9 plus Gai's team: Sophomore. (15-16)**

**Akastuki: Junior.(16-17) **

**A/N: Thank you for your patients! Here you go! Please enjoy!**

Sakura kept silent the rest of the day. Sakura was thinking a lot about what happened at lunch. Ami didn't do it on purpose!... did she? Sakura mentally slapped herself. Sakura wasn't paying any attentions so when the bell rang that school was over she almost missed it.

Sakura jolted up and grabbed her things and was out the door in a minute tops. Sakura walked to her locker and got all that she needed and slammed it shut. Just behind where her locker door was stood Itachi.

"Sweet mother of god! You scared me!" Sakura yelled nearly dropping her backpack. She took a deep breath and swung the backpack over her shoulder. She quickly turned and tried to speed walk away. Sakura didn't want to get yelled at by him.

Itachi's long legs helped him catch up to her, no problem. He grabbed her arm gently yet firmly and lead her in the opposite direction. Itachi's face was calm. He brought her to the parking lot. Sakura let him drag her. They walked up to a nice sleek black Porsche.

He opened the passenger door and nodded her to enter it. Sakura was hesitant about entering. Her mother said to never enter a car with a stranger. Sakura sighed mentally and entered anyway. She buckled her seat belt and pulled her backpack to her chest.

Itachi closed her door and walked to the driver side and got in. He through his backpack into the back seats. He put the key into the ignition and turned it. The car came to life. He pulled out of the school parking lot. He looked over at her.

Sakura looked away from his gaze. She gave him her address. He turned and headed in the direction of her house. Sakura looked at him through the reflection on the window. He kept his eyes on the road. Sakura twitched and fiddled with things on her backpack.

Sakura bit her lower lip. She was waiting for Itachi to get mad. Now that she thought about it, Itachi never struck Sakura as a yelling kind of guy. Itachi stopped the car. Sakura looked forward, they were in front of her house. Sakura unbuckled her seat belt.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled. She was so close to getting away but no such luck.

"Sakura please stay. I want to talk to you." Itachi said smoothly. Not even a touch of anger. Sakura froze and eased in her seat. Slowly she turned to look at him. His hands rested in his lap but he was facing her with an unreadable expression. Sakura bit her lower lip again.

"Ok..." Sakura said quietly. Itachi's eyes stayed at Sakura's. Sakura bit down harder. Itachi seemed to be studying her for a moment. "Why did you defend Ami today instead of Ino?" he asked. Sakura released her lower lip. "Well... I believe that Ami did really did do it on accident." Sakura spoke truthfully. Itachi remand silent for a moment.

"I see... and why is that?" he asked. Sakura shrugged. Itachi nodded slowly. Sakura began to twitch again. "Sakura, have they done anything... questionable to you?" he asked calmly. Sakura was shocked. "No! Why would you even think that! What if they have! Huh! Why do you care anyway! I'm sorry but what I do is none of your business! Thank you for the ride! Goodbye!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura slammed the car door and marched to the front door of her house. Good thing her mom isn't home, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Sakura slammed the door. She leaned ageist the door and slid down to the floor. The stinging pain in Sakura's chest was to much.

So there she lay in front of her front door, crying her heart out. He mother came home to find Sakura laying on the floor streaks of dry tear trails going down her cheeks to her chin. Her mother kneeled down and rubbed Sakura's hair.

"Oh sweety, you been through so much..." her mother choked back a sob. "Oh god! Why my baby? What did she do? Why her? Please let her get through this! I can't loose her too!" her mother sobbed. It didn't matter if her mom sobbed too loud. Sakura wouldn't be waking up for a few hours.

**A/N: How was it?! Intreasting? Lame? Cool? Awesome?! Please tell me how you liked it!! Please rate and review!! Now! do it now! JK! (whispers: not really...) Have a good day!!**


	6. Walk the mile

**Change Sides**

**Correct me if I'm wrong but does it go: freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and then Senior? Well if it is that then:**

**Rooky 9 plus Gai's team: Sophomore. (15-16)**

**Akastuki: Junior.(16-17)**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! And also sorry BoomchickaBoom, for it being so easy to guess! i hope I did better this time! Please rate and review!! Also it's longer!**

Sakura opened her eyes. She was in her room and it was about the time she needed to get up and get ready. Sakura did her morning routine. She took her shower, changed into her school cloths and went down to eat breakfast. Her mother smiled softly at her as she entered. Sakura smiled at her and sat at the table.

"Good morning." her mother greeted. Sakura nodded at her. Her mother was about to say more but Sakura stood, grabbed her bag and was out the door in a few moments. "Bye mom!" Sakura called as the door closed behind her. Sakura thought a lot about what Itachi said yesterday. 'Have they done anything questionable to me...?' Sakura wondered. 'Should I tell Itachi about their little club? Would he listen to me?' She crossed a busy street.

Sakura suddenly wondered if Itachi was mad at her for slamming the door and yelling at him. Sakura bit her lower lip. She doesn't take people mad at her well. 'Now that I think about it... is Ino and TenTen mad? I hope not!' Sakura panicked. Sakura saw the school up ahead. Sakura's heart began to pound. She walked up the steps and into the school. She made her way to the gym. There wasn't many people in there. She was still early.

She went to sit next to some kid. She sat there and waited for a friendly face show up. Sakura was so caught up in thinking that she didn't realize that Ami, Karen, Kin, Zaku, and Dozu sat around her. Sakura tried to smile at them. They asked her questions like 'how she was', 'when her birth date was', and 'why she went to Itachi's car with him.'

Sakura didn't tell them the whole truth about that last question. She told them that he asked her why she defended Ami and not Ino, she told them that she said because Ami is her friend. Ami seemed proud with Sakura's answer. Sakura looked at the floor while they talked among each other.

Sakura didn't catch the whole story but the end. "-was all like 'I thought you were my friend!' what a joke! So I blew off the party and went home!" Karen finished her little story. All of her friends were laughing at the story. Sakura looked at Karen. "What did you do? To who did you do it to?" Sakura asked suddenly interested. Kin wiped away a fake tear and turned to Sakura. "She went to TenTen, the girl with I-no yesterday, 's party and trashed the house! It was hilarious!" Kin began to laugh again. Sakura didn't like the way she said Ino's name.

Sakura didn't find it one bit funny. Sakura stayed quiet and listened to them talk. Sakura had never realized how mean they were to Ino, Sasuke, TenTen, Naruto and even Itachi. Sakura felt really bad all of a sudden. She was starting to not like them anymore. How could they be so mean? The bell rang and Sakura left Ami's group quickly so she could get to her advisory.

When Sakura got into the classroom she shakily sat where she had the day before. She stared forward for a moment. She took a deep breath and turned to face Ino. Ino was talking to TenTen. Sakura's heart was going crazy. She felt like she may have a heart attack! "Um... Ino?" Sakura called out weakly. She saw TenTen look at her, she felt Itachi, the blue man, Sasuke and Naruto look at her. Ino sighed and looked at the pink haired girl. "What?!" she snapped.

Sakura looked down at the floor then back into Ino's hard sky blue eyes. "I'm... sorry about yesterday. I thought she really did do it on accident. But... just this morning... I don't think so anymore." Sakura confessed. Ino's eyes softened. "Really? Why?" she asked. Then panic hit her! "Did they hurt you? Are you ok?" Sakura jumped. She looked at TenTen, the boy next to her, and the boys behind her. It surprised her, they all looked slightly worried.

"No... I heard them making fun of you guys... a lot. I didn't like it... I'm sorry Ino! I should have defended you instead of Ami! Please forgive me!" Sakura wept. Sakura felt tears in her eyes. Ino smiled softly. "It's ok, Sakura. Your new, you didn't know." she said soothingly. Sakura smiled and hugged Ino. When they broke away she turned to Itachi who was watching them.

"Itachi... I'm sorry for slamming your car door and yelling at you yesterday. Can you forgive me? If not I understand..." Sakura said gluing her eyes to the floor in front of her. Itachi cocked his head. "I forgive you. Just please for the sake of our sanity be careful." he said. Sakura smiled at him. He smiled back a little. Just then the a voice came on the speaker.

"Sakura Haruno, please report to the principles office ASAP. I repeat Sakura Haruno, please report to the principles office, thank you." then the voice was gone. Sakura looked around and stood up. She asked the teacher if someone could show her to the principles office. He nodded. "Itachi please take her there and back please." Itachi nodded and stood up, he motioned her to follow.

**A/N: How was it!? Please have a good day and rate and review! Goodbye!**


	7. The joining that bond them

**Change Sides**

**Correct me if I'm wrong but does it go: freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and then Senior? Well if it is that then:**

**Rooky 9 plus Gai's team: Sophomore. (15-16)**

**Akastuki: Junior.(16-17)**

**A/N: Thank you for the wait!! Please enjoy!!**

Itachi lead the way to the principle's office. They were in a very comfortable silents. Sakura really liked all the time she spent with Itachi. Sakura could have slapped her own face when she found out that it was behind the desk Shizune works at. Sakura thanked Itachi and walked up to Shizune. "Um... can I see Tsunade, please?" Sakura asked nervously. Shizune looked up and smiled. "Well of course Sakura! Her office is right there walk right in." she said before looking back at the computer she was working at.

Sakura nodded and walked up to the door. She knocked twice before walking into the semi-large office. The principle was sitting at her desk with her face in her hands breathing heavily. Sakura bit her lip. "Um... Tsunade-sama? You called?" Sakura asked even more nervously. She stepped in cautiously. Tsunade took a deep breath before she looked up at Sakura with a sad face.

Sakura took another step into the office towards her clearly unhappy principle. Tsunade stood up and gestured Sakura to sit in the seat in front of her desk. Sakura hesitated before she sat down on the chair and looked at Tsunade. "Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Tsunade massaged the bridge of her nose.

"No, sweetheart... it's just that..." She trailed off. Sakura bit her lip harder. Then Tsunade gathered all her courage and told Sakura what she had to tell. Sakura sat there frozen in disbelief. She stared in horror as the news sunk into her skull forcefully. "Sakura..." Tsunade called quietly. "Do... do you want to go... home?" she asked gently.

Sakura shook her head numbly. "But, Sakura..." Tsunade started. Sakura shot up. "No!" she yelled. Sakura curled into a ball and sat there for a moment. Tears streaked down her face. No matter how much she wished it was a lie. A sick joke. A fairy tale. She knew deep down her heart that it was true and she would have to live with it.

Sakura held herself and shook uncontrollably. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up then she would join them. Sakura felt her heart beating at the speed of sound. At that moment Sakura wished it would slow to a stop and never start again. She had never thought that before. 'Why are you taking everyone from me!' Sakura yelled to god in her head. Sakura sobbed without end. She didn't care who heard or saw.

Now matter how much crying she does she knows it would never help. She was now completely without a doubt alone. Sakura felt her heart start to throb painfully. Sakura grabbed where her heart should be right under the skin. Tsunade looked frightened. "Sakura, are... are you o-kay?" she asked stepping closer to the hurting girl. Sakura glared daggers at the woman.

"You don't care! Stop acting!" Sakura hissed and stood up. Tsunade look as though she were kicked in the face with metal cleats. Sakura didn't know why she snapped at Tsunade but she was in so much pain that she didn't care. She wanted everyone to feel the pain that she was in right now.

With every heart beat the pain intensified. More tears came and continued to flow without a care in the world. Sakura screamed in pain and frustration. She was so mad! She would kill him! It's an eye for an eye, right? He did this to her, she'll do the same to him. He will pay! Sakura screamed again louder then the one before. Tears came with rocket speed. Tsunade took a step toward the angered girl.

"Stay away from me!" Sakura screeched and raced to the door. Sakura opened the door quickly to see Shizune running up to them. "What is going on!?" She asked. Sakura dodged passed the startled woman and out of the main office into the hallway. Standing a few feet away was a startled Itachi. Sakura continued to run. Itachi jumped into her path. "Sakura, what happened?" he asked alarmed.

Sakura growled at him. "Leave. Me. Alone!" she tried to get passed him but he blocked her again. "What happened?" he repeated. Sakura hissed at him. Her mind was so clouded by hatred that she couldn't tell friend and foe. Right now all she wanted to do was to have everyone to leave her alone. Her chest ached terribly. Sakura could barley breath but she was so clouded in the mind that she couldn't tell. She was breathing heavily.

Sakura got away from Itachi's iron grip and ran down the hall. The tears continued to fall. Sakura tripped on her own feet and landed on her face. Sakura screamed and cried so loud people came out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. "Sakura?" Ino called weakly from the crowed of worried faces. Sakura continued to scream and cry. "No!! No No No No!!!!! no no no no no no no no no no!!!" Sakura cried. Her chest hurt so bad that even when she's blinded by rage she could feel it. Itachi came from the back of the crowd to next to her.

People were whispering amongst themselves. Sakura's breathing intensified catching everyone's attention. Everyone stopped whispering to see what was happening. Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand with one hand and held her heart with the other. Itachi stared into her eyes. "I-I can't breath! Please Itachi help! I can't breath!!" Sakura panicked. Itachi's eyes widen. Someone in the crowd pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. Most likely 911. Sakura squeezed Itachi's hand.

He put his arm around her to help support her. "It's ok, Sakura, breath. In, out, in, out. Come on." He encouraged. Sakura was blinded by the pain and the tears. In the distance Sakura heard sirens on the way. Sakura felt really weak. She closed her eyes. The sirens were very loud now. People rushed in. Sakura heard Ino and TenTen sobbing.

She wiped her eyes and looked at Itachi sadly. "It looks like I may join them now..." she trailed off. She was so tired. Her body was numb and she felt her heart beat slowing down. Itachi's eyes were clouded with sadness and grief. "Who?" he choked out slightly. "Who will you join?" he asked holding her close. Sakura open her eyes to look into his. Tsunade and Shizune are here now too. It looks like everyone is crying. 'Why?' Sakura wondered weakly.

"My father, my little sister," she said quietly. Loud enough for everyone to hear. The ambulance has arrived. "My dad died in a car crash... my little sister died my a drive-by shooting... and... my _mother..._ who just this morning was hit by a car on a busy street by an early morning drinker." Sakura finished. She chocked back a sob. She closed her eyes. This is the end.

**A/N: That... was a little sad in my opinnion. Sorry if it wasn't. i like this chapter! I hope you did too! Please rate and review and have a good day!! Bye!**


	8. So long and goodnight

**Change Sides**

**Correct me if I'm wrong but does it go: freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and then Senior? Well if it is that then:**

**Rooky 9 plus Gai's team: Sophomore. (15-16)**

**Akastuki: Junior.(16-17)**

**A/N: Well here you go! I think I may do a sequal... I don't know! Maybe! Also Hurray! This is my second story I finished tonight! The other was Crimson Blossom!! Please enjoy! **

Sakura's limp body was brought into the ambulance. People panicked here and there. Itachi rode with the ambulance to the hospital. Sakura had breathing tubes going down her throat and up her nose. She had wires that went into the blood vessels in her arms. That looked painful but Sakura didn't move. She has yet to show movement.

They are giving her oxygen. Her body rejects it. Itachi's eyes stung but he knew he'd never cry. He hasn't cried in a long time. 'Why are you doing this! I thought I told you to stay safe! You broke your promise! Sakura please don't leave!' Itachi prayed. Sakura didn't move, her body looked frozen in time. Never to move again on it's own.

There was a monitor that was to measure her heart beat. It went beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! That meant that there was none. Itachi's heart throbbed painfully. He wished she would wake up. He would do anything to have her live longer. Sakura's lips were purple. He skin was a sickly grey color. She was dead.

They continued to give her air. Her body continued to reject it. Itachi bit his lip. That monitor was beginning to annoy him he wished it would just shut up. The ambulance soon arrived at the hospital. They rushed her to the emergency room.

Itachi waited outside the door waiting for them to come out and tell him that she would live. He prayed and prayed. Soon his family should up. Same with all her friends. All but Ami, Karin, Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. He was glad they shouldn't be here anyway.

All the friends were crying. While the doctors wee trying to jump start her heart. They... must be failing. A wave of grief ran through him. Sasuke left to comfort Ino on the other side of the room. His father sat down next to him and place an arm on his shoulder.

They sat there for an hour before the doctor told them to go in. They entered to hear Sakura's slowing heart beat. Her eyes were opened slightly. Ino and TenTen cried and gave quick hugs before stepping back. Itachi walked over to her and sat next to her.

She smiled slightly at the sight of her dear friend. Sakura looked him in the eyes. "What's the... worst thing... you... could say...?" she sounded so far away, it was soft and breakable. He thought about it for a few moments. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"What's the worst thing I could say? Thing are better if I stay. So long and goodnight..."(That is some lyrics to a song called Helena) he trailed off. Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you..." she closed her eyes and her heart stopped. That was a night for weeping.

**A/N: How was it!? I cried a little! Please read the sequal if I make one and thank you all for reading and reviewing! Have a good day!! (Huggs all that were teary eyed.) Please rate and review!!**


	9. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT ABOUT STORY

**Dear readers and reviewers**

**Did I do really bad on this story? I am so sorry if I did! I got a review that really opened my eyes and to tell the truth it also kind of hurt my feelings. I'm not mad at the review! Don't get me wrong! I thank the reviewer for opeaning my eyes. I am trully soory if this story turned out crappy! I really thought that it was good but I guess that I was wrong... I'm sorry for all that I have dissapointed with this story! I fell really bad for this!**

**Now then should I: A: Make a sequal to answer all questions, B: Leave it as it is, C: Delete it because it is a major let down, or D: Try to redo the story to the best of ability and if fail then the story would be lost and deleted all together.**

**Those are your choises. If I don't get any votes then i will just delete this story. Once again do not be mad at the unnamed review! It's not their fault my story sucked, it's mine. I hope this story does not affect my work in the future and your temtation to read my other stories. I'm sorry for such a crappy story. Please tell me what you would like!**

**Please have a good day!**

**CherryBlossom Girl13**


	10. About the story! Please read!

News on this story

**After careful consideraion of this I will remake this story with the same plot and all and after this story is done i will make a sequal. How is that for everyone!? I will wait for your thoughts. Please let me know what you think!**

**Cherry Blossom Girl13**


	11. Final Author's note! Maybe!

News on this story

**Once again I contact you all to tell you that people seem to like this idea so I will go through with it. But one more final thing before I start to rewrite this story! I know what your thinking! 'Not another one!' but the question is where do you think I should began to rewrite it? I think after chapter 7. But i'll change the ending and make it longer! What do you all think? Should I start after chapter 7? Or where do you think I should start? Let me know!**

**yours truly,**

**Cherry Blossom Girl13**


End file.
